icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice the Porcupine
Ice, is a supporting character in the Days series. Kori Ko commonly known as Ice the Porcupine, is A generally mild-mannered student in year two class three. He's Best friends with Quake the Armadillo, but starts to become more romantically oriented after getting in a time route mess with Iblis. He lives in a dorm on campus, thus he's proficient in taking care of himself and is usually alone. This provides many opportunities for him to pursue sexual relations with many girls. He enjoys a very close relationship with his little sister, who adores him. Appearance Ice, has a plain appearance as a teenage boy with a slightly chubby build, with anatomy and height similar to that of Silver. her most prominent feature is his Electric blue goggles that he wears on his head. He usually wears a school uniform and casual clothes, Which consists of a cobalt blue hoodie, White shirt, black jeans, ice blue bracelets and anklets with boots similar to Silver's. which depend on different occasions. It has varied slightly in the series. His physical appearance is typical to that of a teenage boy yet he seems to suffer from low amounts of energy at times because of him being a Makui, such as being tired from sitting by the poolside without swimming at all. However he still has an abnormally large sex drive and it doesn't seem to tire him. Personality Ice, is a Opinionated Pacifist who is generally Cold and Distant, but also Highly Intelligent to the point of where he's called a "Smart-ass" by his mothers or a "Genius" by the Doc. He tends not to show interest in things that he doesn't find interesting. He can be nice generally when he's with his few friends or when he's with around family but never the less he is a Pervert but this does not hinder him from getting along with girls without much trouble. In Magic Days Glow, according to Aly, one of his classmates, all the guys avoid him because he seems to attract all the girls in his vicinity. Ice is Very Indecisive, unable or Unwilling to choose among the women he loves, Because doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and as a result not breaking things off with a girl. He is Strong-Willed and believes that every choice he makes is right even if others see it as morally wrong. Many women have been know to use Ice's condition of being a Makui against him to manipulate him into sleeping with them even if he is against it he eventually gives in Because he would rather get hated for cheating than the girl be blamed for manipulation. Lien-Da Echidna has been shown to be able to manipulate him. Moreover, Ice seems to possess a "natural dull", acting too slow when being confessed by girls, which renders him even more Indecisive. It's also implied that Ice is rather selfish, shallow and obsessed with sex. When this is not the case he only has Sex to get Mana to survive if it is needed. In various instances he can be easily convinced to cheat, Even going as far as having sex with girls far too young or women who are too old, along with the fact that he approves of Bestiality, as well as Incest. This further shows that he has no morals, which is explained because of his different guardians and caretakers all having different outlooks on life. It's implied he might have gotten this from Vivian Mink who was infamous for not having morals back when she was younger. or from his fathers Freeze and Aron who both slept around impregnating various women. He can also be quite cruel at times when is seen asking Nagi to kill his own father or when he is willing to kill Light or his own brother Frost if it means to prove his choice to be more correct than someone else. This along with his indecisiveness are his biggest flaws as a person but Many of his friends and love interests respect him and like him for it. Despite his lack of emotion or his believe system he can experience love with multiple women even though he does not show it through gifts, he will show it through sex or with very long and very boring explanations. Ice, also Hates being challenged this is known because of Sonic's Challenge in High school. Bio Ice is a 10-year old Anthropomorphic male Ice blue Porcupine with white chest fur, along with Ice Blue eyes. Ice is the Older Brother of Amy, Aly,and Zoey Rose as well as many other Girls in the series he is also the Son of Abby, Lucy, Freeze and Aron. Ice is the former Prince of the Snow kingdom of Resonia as well as being the guardian of the Dream Arc and Mischief Arc of ice. He is a Cold towards many people, In middle school he became Iblis' lab partner and close friend as they spent time studying together.over time he and her had a sexual relationship but it wasn't as loving or passionate as other relationships in the series because he was essentially using her as his cheating tool for Matilda, He has always been there to comfort Iblis and this may be the reason for his strong bond with her despite the fact they seem like polar opposites when they are together. Later in High school He proposed to her, yet because of Iblis being in shock along with her pessimism he didn't get an answer. Over the years they grew distant from each other, and He eventually started dating his sister Amy. Ice's Story In this Prequel movie to the Days series Ice was the Protagonist as it followed his life from birth till the Day before Arc Days Started. Birth to Elementary school Ice, was born on the Planet Resonia in the far reaches of space located in another star system. There he was Royalty the Prince of the Snow kingdom. His parents were King Freeze and Queen Yui. His parents found it strange that his anatomy was different from theirs. He looked more like a Porcupine, which confused them because Freeze was a Echidna while Yui was a Hedgehog. it didn't make sense even his Grandparents weren't Porcupines. Right out of the womb Ice was feeding on Mana from His mother. This did cause problems for Yui because she could not protect the Kingdom and Villagers while Freeze was away. This was soon solved by Freeze. When Ice was 2 his father took him on a wagon ride through the road of the Twelve kingdoms. There they came across a lone Goat girl who later revealed herself as Spirit. She pleaded for Freeze's help in saving her younger sister from Bandits. Freeze spoke with the village elder who confirmed that they would ally themselves with the Snow Kingdom if it meant protection of there young. So Freeze went along with Ice and Spirit to rescue the hostage. Freeze apprehended the Bandits and took handed them over to Spirit's tribe. who would judge them. spirit was reunited with her little sister, and began crying. Ice simply patted the overjoyed Spirit telling her that she shouldn't cry she should be a strong sister to be a better role model. He smiled. This called Spirit and many of the villagers aback no one had ever touched a Vessel or even was nice to one. So seeing this was eye opening as the entire village swore allegiance to his Father. Spirit was later made Ice's retainer as a knight of the royal guard. Everyday after practice Ice would pet her head and tell her how much of a good job she did. this made her blush and become infatuated with him. As there relationship was awkward for her. she had feelings that she never had before. but to make it worse he was the kings son. 2 Resonian years later. at the gate of the Snow Kingdom a 3-year old Ice was sent to Mobius by His mother to go to Elementary school he was sent off by his Mother, the Maid Ms.Scrya, her baby boy Yuuji, and Spirit but his Father was no where to be found. Once he arrived on Mobius he remembered his Mother told him to go look for his aunt Abby, And so he did. This led him to a girl his age getting bullied by a ugly duck. Ice with his sense of pacifism jumped in to protect her from the Duck who would later be revealed to Bean a bully who was older than him. The girl later thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. She introduced herself as Amy Rose. and later introduced him to her mother who coincidentally happened to be his Aunt Abby this made Amy his cousin. Later when he was taking a bath Amy complained to her mother about how she wanted to play with Ice in the bath. Abby told her multiple times that she couldn't but she never listened. This became a Daily routine to where Amy and Ice would end up playing in the bath together. Which infuriated Abby to no end. The next day Abby had received a tailor made clothing set for Ice which became known as his regular attire. The sender was labeled as Soleanna Middle. and another box which had Ice's signature pair of goggles The box was from his Grandmother Rei. Which threw Abby for a loop because she wasn't expecting it. Now Ice had a wardrobe like the rest of his family. Later that day, they were visited by Amy's father Aron, who had brought Amy's sister Akemi. Akemi instantly wanted to get along with ice because he was like her a Resonian. She dressed up as a anime magical girl named "Vampire Cat" and chased him around the house. this caused Ice to become scared of Red eyes and ultimately not like Akemi. He began crying and Akemi was put in a time out. The day after was his first day of school. at Mobodoon Elementary there was a beginner teacher known as Ms.Merry was his Homeroom Teacher. Who introduced him to her class. His classmates were. # Amy Rose # Sonic the Hedgehog # Sally Acorn # Manic the Hedgehog # Honey Cat # Tiara Boobowski # Lara-Le Echidna # Knuckles Echidna # Espio the Chameleon # Mighty the Armadillo # Ray the Flying Fag # Akemi Rose # Tikal Echidna # Julie-Su Echidna # Barby Koala # Nicole Lynx # Ash Mongoose Ice, Was then introduced to Mina Mongoose. who was a close friend of Amy's Ice fell in love with she was a waifu a girl he could gawk at but couldn't have because she didn't have feelings for him. A week later He was invited by Mina to her birthday but he didn't know what to get her. So he didn't go, instead he hanged out with Manic and his classmates who called themselves Team Chaotix. This included Mighty, Espio, Knuckles, Ray, and an older kid named Vector. Ice really only spoke to Mighty, Espio, and Manic. Ice couldn't get to know Knuckles because he was always going "Why you!" while chasing after Ray. who was the most annoying out of all of them Vector was laid back but he was always playing in the Computer room at the library. So Ice, didn't get to know them that well. when he got home. He was greeted by his two cousins, and their friends. Tikal, Honey, and Mina. who asked him why he didn't come to Mina's birthday party he replied telling Mina he didn't have a gift. Mina told him that she just wanted him to come no body brought her any gifts. he felt bad so he locked himself in his room and sat under his desk. Until Honey, and Tikal. got his Aunt Abby to let them in. They told him that mina wasn't mad at him but Ice still didn't want to come out that when Tikal sat next to him and said "If you don't want to see her it's okay, but she's not mad you just need to cheer up OK?" Honey replied after telling them that they should go play kick ball outside. and so they did. Honey then pointed out to him that She and Tikal were his cousins. A few months later a transfer student by the name of Ghost as some type of fate or weird destiny the two of them became close friends. the same day Ghost transferred in and helped Ice deal with his Bullies Bean and Fang. the next moth Amy came to Ice and Ghost telling them that Sonic had asked out Sally. which caused her to cry. Ice tried to cheer her up but she didn't want to listen to reason. when they got home Ice told her he was sorry and asked if anything could make her happy again what would it be. Amy couldn't think of anything so Ice told her she could snuggle with him tonight. this in turn cause Akemi to become Jealous. Rest of the year flew by smoothly after that until one day. Ice was supposed to be sent back home to Resonia. Amy, was crying all day but Ice promised her that he'd come back and visit and complimented her saying that she looked cute with her quills down. This was a reference to how she looked when she took a bath. That sentence caused Amy to smile before Ice finally teleported back to Resonia. where he was greeted by his mother, father, and little sister Flu who tackled him to the ground. He then spent uneventful days with his friends Yuuji and Spirit. Until Summer Vacation came. Dark Vacation His vacation started and he was going with his little sister Flu to their grandparents. But they strayed off the road and ended up getting lost. Night soon fell as they huddled together under a tree in the forest. The could hear sounds of monsters walking and growling. Flu stepped on a twig. and that's when suddenly a giant cat like demon with red-eyes slowly approached them. Flu and Ice trembled while they hugged each other. the demon growled before lashing out at them. The beasts claw scratched Ice on his back. As he shielded Flu. When suddenly the beast let out a huge cry as it fell down disappearing into darkness. There stood his grandparents retainers. shrouded in capes. to conceal their appearances. Ice and his sister had been saved they run up to them happy to see their baby sitters. Ice looked back at the pool of black sludge as he watched it form into a Heartless that smiled at him. as Ice slowly past out on his protector's shoulder. Safely reunited with his grandparents, he and Flu spent a quiet summer with them until their parents came to get them. The Underworld-Tarcon Ice, is now 4 Resonian Years old. It was a week before school for Ice would start his 3rd grade year. He, Yuuji, and Spirit decided to walk around the kingdom together for Spirit's rounds. But, Ice's Father stopped them and asked to speak to him. He explained to Ice about their families legacy of having to fight the Dark knight. and that his sister Flu was supposed to marry the demon king of Tarcon. Ice, retorted and told his father that he would take her place and trick the king. His father approved though it was his plan to send him all along Ice willing just made things easier for him. Soon after Ice bid farewell to his sickly sister. and began heading towards the entrance of the Underworld the place his Father proposed to his Mother the "Glacial Plains." On route through a snowy forest he came across a little girl about his age, she was crying for her mother. Ice, asked the girl what was wrong when he heard that she needed help finding the her mother he was a a difficult decision take a side route and help the girl or keep moving forward. he couldn't just leave the girl alone and cry to instead he gave her a family heirloom. it was the Light Arc that had lost it's shimmer. He told the girl that it was a good luck charm and that she'd find her mother if she held it close. The girl promised she'd take good care of it and smiled. This caught Ice off guard because he had never saw a girl that wasn't family as cute but this girl was the first. He moved forward telling himself that it was the right thing to do. Eventually he came to a building that was set a blaze. He ran towards the building and saw another girl that was his age passed out on the ground with singes on her body. And static coming from her hands. He covered her with his hoodie and took her away from the fire into a small cave. it was cold outside he was comfortable but she was shivering no matter how many time he shook her she wouldn't wake up. He remembered a lesson from his doctor that he should check her pulse and heartbeat. as he did so she moved slightly muttering the words "Big sister." as tears came down her cheek. Ice, opened her eyes but it was like all life had been gone from her soul. He couldn't think of what to do. when all hope was lost and he was about to cry over his uselessness he felt a feint pain in his eyes as he looked into the reflecting wall of ice he saw his eyes slowly change from blue to yellow. Then again as if in another flashback he could see his mother telling him that he was a "Makui" a Magic-Eater and that they needed magic to live. She also mentioned that Makui's can give magic to other people if they're on the verge of death then can heal wounds and the sort. The first way was for him to use his manhood and force the girl to suck Mana out of him. He couldn't find the courage to do that so instead he chose the second option which was to get her to bite down his neck. As his mother stated that Makui's were the distant relative of the vampire. And so he lifted the girl against a rock and opened her mouth and forced her fangs into his neck. The pain was slight but as the Mana was sucked out of him he felt weak but never the less he managed to pull through. He then carried the girl who was still unconscious to an orphanage. Where the caretaker took her in. the girl had woke up slowly grabbed his hand she asked him. "Who...are...you?" Ice simply replied "Kori" the girl then said "Kori...Thank...you" before she passed out. The caretaker then took the girl into a bedroom and laid her down. Ice, made sure she sound asleep before leaving the orphanage and continuing on his way finally he made it towards his destination. Using all of his magic for that girl he felt dizzy as he trudged unto the Glacial Plains. He passed out with a thud the earth underneath him opened up and swallowed him. Tarcon-Life in a Wasteland Once he woke, he was in a dark desolate yet burning place. he could hear cries of agony and despair around him. This place was truly a place worthy of the name "Hell" men, women, and children were all hurting each other. but yet it's as if it was part of their culture. Resonian demons didn't see him as a stranger or out of place but welcomed him. he was offered food. but was immediately thrown into a small cell, with a Man in a rags. he he had a long raspy beard. and his eyes were lifeless. Ice approached the man and asked him what was wrong. The man simply looked at him and responded "nothing...this is just my home.." Ice, sat down and listened to man tell him stories of the world. Ice learned many things from this stranger. the man began caring for him and they looked out for each other like father and son, Teacher and student. Ice was supposed to fool the Demon king ad so He combed his quills and put them up in twin tails to look like his sister Flu. One day, Ice was out walking the streets of Tarcon. when he heard a scream of a someone. He followed them as he came to a alleyway. where a boy his age with Black fur and a Purple eye wearing rags and an eye patch, he was weeping over his deceased mother who had been killed by guards. Ice saw the guards approaching the girl with malice in their eyes. Ice ran past them and took the boys hand. They ran away soon they came to a dead end as they hid in abandoned house. Ice asked the boy for his name He replied "My name is...Ianuk" He bursted out in tears clinging to Ice's shirt. asking him to save his mother. Ice closed his eyes and remembered the teachings of the old man. Ice slapped the boy in the face. "Get a grip you live in hell! there's no way to save your mother she's dead far more so than anyone else! if you have time to cry then grow a spine and learn how to fight down here. There is survival but only for those who earn it." Once he was done he sat next to him. He told him the story of his birth and about a Legend known as the "Twelve Devil Weapons". As the boy spoke he mentioned that his mother was a Priestess and worshiper of a Deity named "Solaris." a Mobian deity that is the embodiment of Time and Space. it was said that Solaris and it's counterpart "Lunarith" created the "Twelve Devil weapons" and sealed them inside twelve unbeknowing woman and that the weapons would be past on to their first born female child. Ice never learned of this so he was very intrigued by what Ianuk was telling him. Ice stood up and offered to work together with him and that they'd search for the Devil weapons together if they ever got out of Tarcon. The boy smiled happily and took Ice's hand. it was a deal. and so they spent happy days training and playing together. Months later, while the old man was out doing his errands Ice and Ianuk decided to go to the lake bed and watch the fireflies they cracked jokes and laughed together as they planned for the future dreaming about becoming an unstoppable team that would collect all of the Devil Weapons. They returned back to their cell. Ianuk decided that they should take a bath and forced Ice to take off his pants, Ice tried to resist but with no avail. He was naked in front Ianuk of who let out a loud scream while blushing. Ice covered his ears. and then yelled "Why are you screaming you're a guy too! it's like you've never seen your own crotch before!!' Ice then pulled his friends rags off with his friend letting out another scream. That's when Ice realized that he made two big mistakes. The first was he revealed himself to be boy instead of a girl. the second was that he mistook his friend Ianuk for a boy when in fact "He" was actually a she. Ice finally got it Ianuk was "Kunai" spelled backwards. They turned away from each other and sat with their backs against each other. Ice now knowing his friend was a girl he could not un-see the cuteness he originally didn't notice. Kunai, began talking saying that she had hidden her identity because she did not want her persuers for find her. Her real name was Anna-Kunai Shuri. She chose to go by her Middle name "Kunai" which meant "Dagger" as a way of protecting herself. Apparently she had been on the run from a group of royal guards who were going make her another of the Devil kings wife's mainly because she had unique power only her family could produce. Ice, eyes began to glow yellow with hatred. But was calmed down as Kunai placed her hand on his blushing she said. "i'm glad you're so worried about me but really it's nothing." She continued and explained to him that she and her mother had been in hiding for a long time. Ice, told her that if they stuck together and continued learning from the old man that they may one day be able to become Heroes who killed the demon king and set the underworld free of his dark presence. Kunai let out a laugh calling Ice silly. He felt irritated so he splashed her. and they end up playing in the small bath getting the cell floor wet. They laughed together before getting dressed and having dinner with the old man who told them the story of the Dark knight and the creation of Resonia. Ice and Kunai fell asleep. next to each other while holding hands. The next day Ice could barely move he felt light headed. the old man told him that he had caught a disease form not being used to the climate of Tarcon. While he went out to get some herbs to heal him Kunai was left to take care of Ice. Ice, slowly went to sleep. and while in a deep dream. he heard of a voice. "Anybody....Someone...please....be my friend." Ice opened his eyes he felt weak not as bad as he was earlier but still just as bad. in this pitch black emptiness he saw a floating flame come near him and ask him if he wanted to be friends Ice simply responded sure with a smile. The flame glowed brighter before turning into a young Hyena pup. he said. "Thanks, I'm Toul the Ghost Prince...you're my first friend i hope we can have fun together" the boy smiled. as a bright light enveloped them. Trivia * Ice's Japanese Voice actor for his Adult form is Akira Ishida who is known for Voicing # Makoto Yuki, from Atlus's Persona Series # Gaara in Naruto Shippuden # Alph From Atlus' Luminous Arc # and Nero from Capcoms Lunar knights * Ice's Design, Personality, Abilities, and Future children also reference, the above characters by pure coincidence. * Ice's Japanese Voice Actoress for his Child form is Azusa Tadokoro who is known for voicing Aoi Kiriya from TV Tokyo's Aikatsu! this is a reference to Ice's favorite subject being Astronomy. * The "KO" is Azusa Tadokoro is also a reference to Ice's last name.